


The Coffee Story

by Fluffyflies



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Unrequited Love, mostly only jamilton because it feeds the soul, only later tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyflies/pseuds/Fluffyflies
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was a bastard, orphan, son of a whore who grew up in the Carribean. His mother died when he was young and he left his foreign land to pursue his career of writing.Since then, he still pursues this dream. However, he is a lawyer now, balancing his work and writing schedule is hard enough. Then Thomas came into the picture and he is convinced that his coworker is deliberately trying to make his life a living hell.Thomas Jefferson came from a classy lifestyle in Virginia, and he was convinced that everything would be given to him on a silver platter.Well, he knew better when Alexander came along and tried to tear every piece of his world into shreds.What happens when feelings start to bloom?





	The Coffee Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well, I guess this is my first fanfic on this interface! So, hello everyone! I really hope you enjoy this little story I made.
> 
> also TW: for angst and descriptions of death and blood.

_ “There there, dears.” Alexander’s mother said sweetly to him and his brother James, and then let out a sickly cough. It sounded so very horrible, and Alexander continued to cry. “I’m going to get better, just you wait.” She said with a weak smile. Alexander looked up at her, still clinging to the bed, accepting the truth. His mom would be dead in a few minutes, the doctor had said. “I love you, I love you, I love you…” His brother mumbled into the sheets. His mother had frowned. “James, listen to me. Stay with your brother, forever. I want both of you closer than I was with my family.” She said, he lungs starting to slow at an alarming rate. “Alexander…” She huffed. “Do not… throw away… your….....shot.” She grasped at the pillows, wheezing and coughing until she was no more. _

_ A bloodcurdling scream left James and Alexanders lips as they both cried and mourned for their beloved mother. _

  
  


_ ・・・・・・・・・・・ _

  
  


_ James knew they would be susceptible to strong currents by the beach, but he thought nothing bad would come to this cozy orphanage. He thought wrong. James clutched onto Alexander’s arm in the attic of the orphanage. The waves were getting higher and higher, trying to break in and wash their sweet oasis away. James tried to climb higher and higher since the water was starting to seep into the floor. Their ankles were already submerged in the water. “Alexander listen. I’ll hoist you up onto the roof through the latch, ok?” He said, urgently trying to keep his little brother safe. He knew he couldn’t get out, but he was going to spend every waking second trying to keep his brother safe. “H-how will you get out? Y-you can’t swim. I can’t help you up.” James lifted Alexander upon his back, the water was at his waist now. “Jamey?” Alexander asked softly. James lifted him up so he was within reach of the roof. “Go!” James hissed at Alexander, and with those words, the boy jumped into action. He clawed his way up to the roof. “Jamey? Are you coming?” James couldn’t express how his heart was shattered by the fact he was about to break the promise. The water was at his neck now. “Alexander, I can’t get out….. Stay calm ok? Breathe...un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.” He said, the water rising to his lips. Alexander looked like he was close to panicking. “I love you,” James whispered before he couldn’t kick to the surface any longer. “JAMES!!!” Alexander screamed, resisting the urge to dive into the water to find him, knowing that he would succumb to the same fate  “JAMEY!!!” He screamed even louder. Alexander began to sob loudly. “You promised…. *hiccup*...... you would always stay with me.”  _

 

_ ・・・・・・・・・ _

 

_ Alexander walked home from high school one day, in a panic. His cousin never picked him up from school, and he was left out in the pouring rain! His partner contracted the flu and he also had to bring his project board of Caribbean History all the way back home!  He huffed as he knocked on the door, and it surprisingly open. “Yo, Pete!” He yelled up the stairs. Alexander felt a wave of deja vu course through him, but he paid no mind to it. He climbed the stairs and knocked behind Peter’s office. “You left me out in the rain! Come on man open up!” Alexander yelled once more. He heard only silence. Alexander fiddled with the door until it opened on its own. “Pet--” What he saw made him choke on his words. His cousin, his ONLY family member he knew was that was ALIVE and whom he was living with for three years, was dangling on a noose. Alexander could not process what he saw. He didn’t feel tears coming out of his eyes, he felt the overwhelming urge to run away. So that’s what he did. He got the money that Peter and he had been saving up, most of the pantry’s food stock, and some clothes. _

 

_ Running felt natural. _

_ Running felt calming. _

_ Running felt like all of your problems were being washed away. _

  
  


_ And so Alexander ran, and he’s been doing that for all of his life. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know this is pretty short. I am going to make the real chapters a lot longer than just this prologue to Alexander's background. I also may be historically incorrect, since I realize they were never in a hurricane and James never died in it, as well as the fact that orphanages probably cant get submerged in water the full way unless this hurricane was like Hurricane Katrina. So I'm sorry if I create some mistakes, feel free to correct me! I really like constructive criticism.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I am probably going to update around every week, but the prologues will probably be twice a week, just to keep my readers interested in this story!
> 
> Again, kudos and comments always help me develop more skills and keep writing the story!


End file.
